


If It Was You

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bad things happen you can choose to lie down, or do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Was You

The midday sun was shining brightly through the large window in her hospital room. Caitlin blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. She looked around and straight away, the feeling of dread sunk in. She was still in the hospital and Emily was still missing.

"Emily loves sunny days," Caitlin whispered. No one was with her at the moment, but it was these times when she was alone that she needed to remember Emily. She hoped that keeping the thought of her near would bring good luck. 

"She's such a baby during days like these when she wants to hike and be outside, when all I want to do is be inside watching TV," Caitlin said and chuckled. She looked up at the ceiling tiles, "It feels like it's been years. Just let Em come home. Please." Caitlin wasn't sure who or what she was pleading to, she just hoped they were listening today.

Later that afternoon, Caitlin saw the Sheriff by the door. She sat up straight and welcomed him in; he reluctantly walked towards her. Even after being in the force for over a decade, telling people their loved ones were gone never got easier. He tried keeping his tone as neutral as possible, but it got to him every time. One of the first things they tell you when you're starting out is to not get attached. That's downright impossible.

"Hey Sheriff, I'm getting released today. I've felt so useless just sitting here, but that's about to change because I want to look for E-"

He cut her off, "Caitlin."

The second he said her name, she knew he wasn't here to simply check up on her. Caitlin knew straight away it wasn't good news.

He may have said more, but she didn't know. Everything went muffled and she felt like the wind got knocked out of her. She simply said "No."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"No, she's not dead. You're lying to me right now!" Caitlin yelled as she began to cry.

Sheriff Stilinski took a step closer to the bed she was lying in to try and calm her down. Caitlin shook her head and slammed her first on the mattress. "She's not dead and you're just wasting time! You could be out there looking for her right now!"

"Caitlin, we found her body in the woods," the Sheriff told her.

"It's not her! I don't believe you!" She yelled and ripped out her IV. She ignored the searing pain and the blood pouring out as she tried to run past him. The Sheriff stopped her and she collapsed into his arms. He held onto her until the nurses rushed in.

She kicked and screamed as the nurses tried to lift her back up. She yelled at them to leave her there, to just leave her be. Caitlin just wanted to disappear; she wanted the ground to open up beneath her and swallow her whole. With the help of the Sheriff, they were able to get her up and back into bed, and gave her a strong sedative. The last sound she heard before dozing off was the sound of her own desperate cries.

 

The next few days, she was unresponsive; she had closed herself off to the outside world. Caitlin felt defeated and blamed herself for what happened to Emily. If it wasn't for her, if it wasn't for her decision to be out in the woods that night, Emily would still be alive.

A week passed before she was released from the hospital and taken to her parent's house. They couldn't let her go back to her own place and be left alone, not in her condition.

Stepping foot into her old bedroom was the kick she needed to snap her out of the state she was in. Everything in that room reminded her of Emily. She remembered being 17 years old, lying with her in bed for hours, talking about everything and nothing. The far corner nearest to the window where they first kissed. She could almost swear she caught the faintest scent of the perfume Emily always wore.

Caitlin thought back to that night and of the monsters she saw. She remembered the boy who set her at ease and warned her, told her to leave the woods. He seemed to be doing the right thing that night and if anyone could help her or explain what happened, he could. Almost everyone in Beacon Hills knew each other and if she truly wanted to, she could find anyone.

Eventually, she was able to track him down. She found out his name was Scott and a high school student. Caitlin didn't know how or why a student was there the night Emily disappeared, but that didn't matter. She only wanted to know what happened.

When Scott saw her in the parking lot, he recognized her immediately. She all but ran towards him and before she could even think or let him speak, she began, "You know why I'm here. I just want to know why someone would kill my girlfriend. I want to know who did it and I want revenge. And you're going to help me."


End file.
